The Enemy Within
by DevineM27
Summary: A series of events sends Teyla’s life spiraling out of control as work, friendships and dreams collide.
1. Part 1, Chap 1: Exposed

**Title: **The Enemy Within

**Series: **Stargate Atlantis

**Theme: **Alternate Universe

**Characters: **John & Teyla; select cast of SGA

**Rating/Warning: **R/Sexual Situations/Language

**Summary: **Teyla knew that a life here, with him, was impossible. He merely reminded her of a dream.

**Links/Banners: **http://devinem27 dot livejournal dot com

**Part 1: Life As A Colonial Agent**

**Chapter 1: Exposed**

_It was a dry desert heat; overwhelming, unforgiving and deadly. The fallen agent knew that time was of the essence. If shelter wasn't found soon, she would perish in the midday sun. The agent glanced to her right, towards the mouth of the caves and sighed. It would hurt like hell, but there was no other choice. Gritting her teeth against the pain, the agent slowly rose to her hands and knees. It was a long, agonizing journey; one that required all of her strength. The agent half crawled, half drug herself into the shadow of the caves before collapsing to the ground and succumbing to darkness. _

**Capital City, Planet: Sula Prime**

From the shadows he watched the couple embracing in the window across the street. Just the thought of that bastard putting his hands on her was enough to sicken him, but to actually see it filled him with rage. It pumped through his veins, making his senses tingle and his finger itch to squeeze the trigger.

He readjusted the sights of the rifle's scope and gritted his teeth. One shot, quick, clean and it would all be over. The man would be dead and the woman….she would be his. But then, that would happen no matter how this little scenario ended. She wouldn't enjoy the circumstances that brought them together, but she had no choice. Once the job was finished, it would only be a matter of time.

**Jezebel's Casino, Capital City**

Teyla gazed around the room in amazement. When she'd arrived at Jezebel's, Orlan, one of the casino's security guards had escorted her upstairs to the living quarters. He'd told her that her host was running a little late and to make herself at home, but how could she?

She ran her finger tips over the cream colored, buttery soft suede of the plush sofa. A matching love seat and deeply cushioned chair stood guard on each end, drawing your eyes to the marble end table, abstract floor rug and the gigantic fireplace that acted as the focal point of the room. There, a cozy fire burned low buffering the chill of the evening breeze with a hint of warmth.

Teyla turned, glancing across the room at the intimately set table for two. White linen cloth, a white rose centerpiece, crystal, fine China, silver, wine, chocolate covered strawberries; it was two much. It was perfect. She slowly wandered over to one of the dining chairs and tugged one of the long stemmed red buds from the bouquet lying in the seat. Holding it to her nose, she inhaled deeply and sighed.

Teyla continued through the high archway that connected the living area to the bedroom. Again, she found herself surrounded by stunning beauty. To her right, a large bed stood high on a platform covered with silk sheets and fluffy white pillows. Overhead, long strips of silk flowed from the ceiling, falling to the sides of the bed, encasing it in a shimmering veil. To her left sat two winged back chairs on either side of a small table. They faced another fireplace which also contained a low lit fire.

Teyla continued forward to the row of tall windows covered in softly fluttering silk and paused. She pulled back the curtain and gazed out of the second story window at the busy street below. Up here, surrounded by so many lovely things, life seemed peaceful, simple. But that was far from the truth.

Teyla heard the door open and softly click shut. Muffled footsteps crossed the connecting rooms and slowed to a stop behind her. She smiled when a large warm hand caressed her waist, before sliding down to settle on her hip. An unsettling sense of déjà vu came to her, but she quickly pushed it away. Teyla titled her head as warm lips trailed butterfly kisses across her shoulder and along her neck, finally pausing to whisper softly in her ear.

"You look lovely."

She turned, gazing up at his dark tousled hair, captivating eyes and charming smile. Lifting her head, she captured his lips in a kiss. When it ended, Teyla grinned devilishly.

"So do you."

He laughed and arched a brow.

"Have you considered my offer?"

Teyla lowered her gaze to his collar. She had to admit that she was tempted, very tempted, by the picture of luxury and passion that he'd painted when he'd asked her to stay. But she knew that a life here, with him, was impossible. He merely reminded her of a dream. Of someone else. Teyla lifted her gaze.

"Yes, I've considered your offer."

He grinned smugly.

"And?"

"And…..it's complicated."

For a moment his face hardened.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Teyla's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes….no….who are you talking about?"

He gently caressed her cheek.

"Logan. I see the way he watches you, the way he tries to protect you. Anyone with eyes can see that he wants you."

Teyla sighed. Logan Bates was her teammate and trusted friend, but nothing more. He was the last man she would have an affair with.

"No, it's not Logan. It's just that things can get sticky when you combine business with pleasure and I prefer to keep them separate. Business first and then we can 'seal' the deal."

She smiled seductively.

"Besides, we hardly know each other and I'm. …"

He tilted his head and gently traced his finger along her collarbone.

"What? No, let me guess. A business woman?"

Teyla nodded and he continued.

"A woman dedicated to her work?"

She nodded again.

"A spy?"

Teyla could feel his grip tightening around her throat. She was careful not to show surprise or alarm. Somehow, their cover had been blown. It was time to get out, now. His gaze hardened.

"Yes, I know that you're an agent, but that doesn't change the fact that I want you. Agree to my offer and your life, before this moment, will no longer matter."

Teyla returned his gaze.

"And if I say no?"

He grinned.

"Then once I'm finished with you, you will die along with your friends."

Over the last few weeks there'd been times when Teyla had almost forgotten Duncan Levingston's true nature, but then he would say or do something to remind her, like now. He was a criminal mastermind in the truest form; theft, drugs, murder, kidnapping, you name it, he'd done it. He was a monster and it was her job to put him in his cage. The charade was over. She took a deep breath and slammed her heel of her hand into Duncan's throat rendering him speechless. He stumbled back and clutched his neck.

"Then I'm sorry Duncan, I have to say no."

Teyla spun, delivering a high kick to his chin and watched as he crumpled to the floor. She clicked the center stone in her necklace, activating her communicator, as she searched his body for hidden weapons.

"Our cover's been blown. Duncan's down. Meet me at the rendezvous point."

Two soft clicks was the only response.

Teyla hurried to the door, listening for movement in the hallway. The top floor of the casino consisted of two areas; business offices towards the front of the building and Duncan's personal quarters near the rear, which was where she was. She could try to make it to out of the front, which required going through the hall which was filled with Duncan's thugs and even more security once she made it downstairs or she could go out the window. Glancing down at her dress and stilettos, Teyla sighed. She kicked off her shoes, hurried to the bed and ripped one of the silk streamers from the ceiling, then ran back to the window. Teyla pulled a small digger from her inner thigh and sliced the cloth in two. She paused when a knock sounded at the door.

"Duncan, Lee's on the phone. He says that there's a problem with tonight's shipment that requires your attention."

The knock sounded again.

"Duncan?"

"Duncan!"

Teyla tied the two pieces of cloth together and anchored one end to the foot of the bed. She could hear something banging against the door as she tossed the material outside and climbed onto the windowsill. She wrapped the silk around her wrist and leaned out as something grabbed her leg. Teyla kicked at Duncan and struggled to maintain her grip as the bedroom door burst open. A shot fired, striking Duncan in the center of his forehead and sent Teyla tumbling out of the window. She was able to regain her grip before hitting the ground, but landed poorly. More shots fired, providing the cover she needed to escape down the narrow street unharmed.

**The Lower East Side, Capital City**

Teyla ignored the pain in her ankle and continued running down the street. She could hear the footsteps pounding behind her and the yells from the crowd, but she didn't bother to look back. She ducked into an alleyway, hoping to lose her pursuers. There were less people, but more turns, nooks and doorways in which she could disappear. At the next corner, Teyla turned south. She was close to the rendezvous point, but had taken an indirect route.

Teyla made a left turn passing a narrow pathway, when suddenly someone reached out and pulled her inside. She turned on her assailant, knife drawn, but froze in shock. It was….._him_. Before she could gather her thoughts, he pushed her to the side. As the sound of pounding footsteps rounded the corner, he tossed a dagger at the first man, which lodged deep within the thug's throat and then slammed his fist into the side of the second man's head. Another punch landed as the dazed man struggled to gain his balance and then his neck was twisted sharply to the side. The loud crunch and odd angle in which it dangled, confirmed that he was dead.

Teyla watched as her rescuer retrieved his knife, cleaning it with the dead man's shirt. She also notices the sniper rifle strapped to his back. He dragged the bodies into the narrow pathway and leaned them against the wall, then grabbed her by the arm and quickly walked away. He cut her off before she could speak.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"How-?"

He paused, shoving her against a wall and cut off her words with a kiss. Teyla felt a whirlwind of emotions; shock, confusion, joy, passion. These were the lips that she desired, the hands that she craved. This was the man of her dreams. He ended the kiss just as quickly as it had begun and resumed his quick pace.

"There's no time for questions. Just get your team and get out. We'll make sure you get off the planet, but you have to go directly to Headquarters."

He paused again and looked at Teyla.

"Promise me…."

It went against every fiber of her being, but she knew she had to leave. She needed to get her team out and then she'd figure out what the hell was going on.

"I promise."

They continued until they were a half a block away from the rendezvous point. Teyla looked up as he cupped her face and kissed her again.

"Don't worry. When this is done, I'll find you."

She took one last look at him, before walking off to join her team mates. It didn't occur to her until she reached the next corner that she'd forgotten to ask his name. Teyla glanced back, but he was gone. There saw nothing there, but shadows and darkness.


	2. Part 1, Chap 2: The Enemy Within

**Title: **The Enemy Within

**Series: **Stargate Atlantis

**Theme: **Alternate Universe

**Characters: **John & Teyla; select cast of SGA

**Rating/Warning: **R/Sexual Situations/Language

**Summary: **All children had an imaginary friend at one time or another. Why should she have been any different?

**Links: **http://devinem27 dot livejournal dot com

**Chapter 2: The Enemy Within**

_Teyla awoke a few moments later to the smell of charred flesh and blood. She glanced down at the gaping wound in her side. There was no way to stop the bleeding and she was too weak to reach help. She looked around at the familiar walls of the caves and let out a soft sigh. She'd always known that her life as a Colonial would eventually end in death, but not like this. This was wrong; unfinished. She refused to believe that this was how her life was supposed to end, but there was no way to………well,…maybe there was…… _

**Athos Nine, Space**

He was real. It was the one thought that resounded throughout Teyla's mind. After years of wondering if she could ever be happy. If she could ever find a man who could live up to the dream, the dream had suddenly appeared. And it was made of flesh and blood.

Teyla leaned back in the pilot's seat and closed her eyes. She'd held her secret close to her heart for a long time. Not questioning it, but merely accepting it for what it was. Or at least what she'd believed it to be. What harm could it cause? None that she could think of except for the fact that she'd lied to her self for nearly twenty years.

An imaginary friend, that's what she'd called him. All children had them at one time or another. Why should she have been any different? But Teyla's friend hadn't come to her during the day. He'd visited at night, in her dreams. And he hadn't come at will, only when she desperately needed him or he her. Over time they both grew, changed and so did their relationship. Her imaginary friend had become much more than just a friend; he'd become her soul mate and her lover.

Teyla had tried having normal relationships, but they'd never last. After a few failed romances, she'd come to realize that she preferred being alone with her dreams rather then wasting her energy on men that she could never really love. Instead, Teyla buried herself in her work, hoping to stifle the loneliness she felt inside and waited for the next time that she dreamed of him.

Teyla was still deep in thought when her teammates Aiden Ford and Logan Bates entered the bridge of the ship. Ford said her name a few times to get her attention, but when that failed he finally kicked the back of her chair. Teyla glanced up in surprise.

"When did you two come in?"

Aiden frowned and glanced at Logan, before turning back to Teyla.

"Are you okay?"

Not liking the looks that they were giving her, she turned back to the control console.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Logan sat in the co-pilot chair, situated a few feet across from where Teyla was seated. Aiden sat on the edge of the console and folded his arms.

"Are you sure? You've been a little distracted every since we left Sula Prime."

Teyla didn't glance up from the console.

"I assure you, I am well."

Aiden stared at the top of her head. They'd been friends since they were eight and he could when she was lying.

"I don't mean to pry, but if you're upset about Duncan that's completely understandable. I can see how you'd fall for that 'bad boy' image of his. It's okay to be sad that he's gone."

Teyla rolled her eyes and glared at Aiden.

"I did not 'fall' for Duncan."

Aiden stared blankly at her.

"Umm, hmm."

"Ford!"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Okay._"

Teyla turned to Logan for support.

"Will you tell him, that I did not 'fall' for Duncan."

It was Aiden's turn to roll his eyes.

"Of course he's going to agree. He doesn't want to see you fall for anyone but him. He's biased."

Logan frowned.

"I am not."

Aiden smirked.

"Yeah, right."

Logan rose from his seat.

"I am not!"

Aiden looked thoughtful before he replied.

"Well, at least _some_ good has come from this."

He turned to face Logan.

"You're acknowledging the fact that you don't want to see her with anyone else, but denying that you want her for yourself."

Teyla could see that Logan's temper was about to explode and stood to intervene. She glanced between the two.

"Stop it. I've had enough excitement for one day. The last thing I need is you two tearing up this ship in a childish brawl. Besides, we have more important matters to worry about. Like how our cover was blown. The Superintendent will want a full debriefing in the morning and I'd prefer that we give him one without any black eyes or bruises. "

Aiden's brow knotted.

"Did Duncan say how he found out?"

Teyla shook her head.

"No, but it's very possible we could have a leak at Headquarters. And the Superintendent will not be happy to hear about that. Now, can I trust you boys to play nice while I go to sleep?"

Aiden nodded. She turned to Logan. His only response was to return to his seat. Teyla sighed.

"Good night."

Aiden sat in the pilot's chair and glanced over his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams."

**Atlantis Fifteen, Space**

"Any word yet?"

John Sheppard glanced up as his teammates, Ronon Dex and Evan Lorne, entered the bridge and shook his head. He turned back to the ship's controls and leaned back in the pilot's seat.

"The call should come through in the next couple of minutes."

Ronon rested his hip against the console.

"What's the holdup? The arrest should have taken place the moment the ship docked on Nourdon."

Lorne frowned.

"If they haven't called by now-."

A loud beeping from the console drew everyone's attention. John leaned forward and flipped a switch activating the video comm. Superintendent Caldwell's image appeared on the screen. John frowned when he saw the look of concern on the older man's face.

"We're listening."

"Athos Nine has not returned to the Capital. We've had no contact since the ship departed Sula Prime. Track them down and bring them back to Nourdon. We want this taken care of as quickly and as quietly as possible."

The transmission ended and John turned off the monitor. He turned to the navigational system and began inputting new coordinates.

Evan arched a brow at Ronon, who shrugged and then glanced at John.

"Mind telling us where we're going?"

John frowned. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. A quick arrest on Nourdon would have been less complicated, but a man hunt, well……..that could get messy. He sighed and glanced up a Ronon.

"Rhea."

**Echo Caves, Planet: Rhea**

Teyla walked down the rear hatch and shaded her eyes against the glaring sun. _Where the hell was everyone?_ This was not Nourdon, they were late for their debrief and if something was wrong with the ship no one had bothered to wake her, Logan and Aiden were both dead. She didn't care what kind of lame excuses they came up with, she was going to kill them.

Teyla could hear the low rumbling of voices coming from the rear of the ship and headed that way. She immediately saw Aiden, but he was facing away from her. From his stance she could tell he was angry. Hoping to avoid another fight between him and Logan, she hurried to the rear of the ship. As Teyla rounded the side of the ship, the discharge from the gun caught her by surprise.

"Teyla!"

Teyla saw Aiden run to her as her body slowly crumpled to the ground. When he pressed down on her side, she groaned in pain. Teyla could see his lips moving, but couldn't make out the words. Her heart was beating too loudly. The burning pain in her side intensified with every breath she took. She could feel it spreading throughout her body. It made her feel lightheaded, groggy.

A woman suddenly appeared beside Aiden and placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at her and shook his head. Teyla struggled to stay awake, but her eyelids had grown too heavy. Moments later, she was unconscious.

**Echo City, Planet: Rhea **

John glared down at the man sitting at the table. Vale Curtis was a moron, of the highest order. He constantly underestimated his enemies and honestly believed that nothing should be given away for free; whether it be valuables, trinkets or information. The man could easily try the patience of God. Unfortunately for Vale, John wasn't in a patient mood. He wanted information and he wanted it now.

John slowly pulled the bowie knife out from under his shirt, watching as Vale's eyes grew large with fear. He leaned threateningly over the table.

"I'm a busy man Vale and time is of the essence. So I'll ask you one last time. Have you seen any unusual activity? Anyone who looks a little out of place?"

Vale opened his mouth to speak, but John cut him off.

"If you lie to me again, I'm going to take off one of your fingers. So, I suggest you think real hard before you speak."

Vale sat frozen in fear. He glanced at Ronon, who looked as if he wanted to take more than just a few fingers and then at Evan, whose shoulders shook with laughter. He frowned. Something wasn't right. Vale glared back at John, deciding to call his bluff.

"What kind of joke is this?! You so much as lay one hand on me I'll-."

John shook his head to clear it, suddenly feeling very strange. He could hear faint whispers, but couldn't catch the words. He felt… _pain_. Suddenly an image of caves flashed before him and just as quickly as the strange feelings and image had appeared, they were gone. She was in trouble. She was in pain.

John glared at Vale, who was still making threats and drove the knife's blade deep into the center the other man's hand. Vale's screams filled the room.

"Where are the caves?"

Vale continued to scream. John backhanded him to get his attention.

"Where are the caves?"

Vale clutched at his hand. .

"North...Echo Caves are north of the city."

John snatched the knife from the table and used Vale's shirt to clean the blade. He glared as the other man cradled his injured limb.

"If you're lying, I'll be back for the other hand and a few pieces as well."

John nodded to Ronon and Evan and headed for the door. They hurried back to their ship and took off moments later.


	3. Part 3, Chap 3: The Woman of His Dreams

**Title: **The Enemy Within

**Series: **Stargate Atlantis

**Theme: **Alternate Universe

**Characters: **John & Teyla; select cast of SGA

**Rating/Warning: **R/Sexual Situations/Language

**Summary: **He'd made a vow to himself to find her. And finally, after all of this time, his search was over.

**Links: **http://devinem27 dot livejournal dot com

**Chapter 3: The Woman of His Dreams**

_The sound of running footsteps echoed throughout the cave, waking Teyla. She glanced through the slits of her eyes, too weak to fully open them. A deep voice murmured above her, followed by another and then a third. Teyla was lifted by a pair of strong arms. The pain was so intense that she couldn't suppress the scream that slipped from her lips. Her head lulled back, bringing her gaze in line with a pair of familiar eyes. They were the last thing she saw before her mind faded into darkness. _

**Atlantis Fifteen, Space**

John glanced up at the screen registering life signs from within the bio chamber and sighed with relief. She would live. She'd been in the chamber for nearly an hour and he'd monitored her progress to ensure there weren't any problems. Even now, the machine worked diligently to repair the damaged tissue of her body.

John's finger tips brushed against the plastic casing that separated them. He stared at the face inside the chamber. She was beautiful; almond shaped eyes, sun kissed skin, gently rounded cheeks and a generous mouth. It was a face that he knew well, as well as his own. Every line, every curve was imprinted on his memory and his soul.

John had told himself hundreds of times that she just couldn't be a part of his imagination. She'd grown too much, changed too much and they'd shared too much for her not to be real. He'd made a vow to himself to find her. Year after frustrating year, he never lost faith. And finally, after all of this time, his search was over. John had literally found the woman of his dreams.

Three loud beeps signaled the end of the bio treatment. John heard the seal release just before the chamber lid opened. He lifted her from the chamber and placed her in the nearest medical bed. John ran his hand over the repaired tissue and was glad to see that there wouldn't be a scar. His gazed traveled the length of her form, remembering the many nights he'd drank from her lips and succumbed to the heat of her body. The urge to possess her was strong. It made his senses tingle and his pulse erratic, but he reined himself in. John pulled up a blanket to cover her nudity. He needed to be patient. She needed time to heal. He'd waited all these years; he could wait a little longer.

_

* * *

..…Teyla!..._

_...She won't make it……_

_.…..I won't leave her. You said that no one would get hurt……_

…_.…Aiden, she's gone…………_

……………………_.…Don't worry Teyla, I've got you……….…._

Teyla jerked awake. She clutched her side, but quickly realized that the pain was gone. Lifting the blanket that covered her, she looked down at the smooth skin where the gaping hole had once been and let out a relieved sigh. She glanced around the small room, noting a bio chamber, two beds, one in which she lay, the other contained her not so imaginary friend, and cabinets aligning the walls which contained a wide assortment of medical supplies. It was an infirmary; a small one, but a functioning one that was very well equipped.

Teyla sat up as he began to stir from a light sleep. She felt a rush of heat flow through her as he stood and walked over to her side.

"How do you feel?"

She gazed up into his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank y-."

He cut her off with a kiss.

It wasn't hesitant or gentle, but Teyla didn't mind. She gave in the demanding kiss. The warmth of his skin, his scent, his taste, even the strength of his arms as he held her was exhilarating. After being so close to death, it made her feel more alive than merely breathing or talking. It was what she needed, what she wanted, but as he began to pull away Teyla realized that she wanted much, much more.

Teyla could see the desire in his eyes, but he seemed determined to ignore it. The conversation quickly returned to where it had been cut off.

"Don't thank me, there's no need. I would never, willingly, let any harm come to you. You know that."

She smiled feeling comforted by his words. It was true. They knew each other very well, but their dreams had always been so limiting and some things needed to be heard not implied, like….

"Your name. I don't even know your name."

He smiled.

"It's John Sheppard."

John was now seated on the edge of her bed. Teyla reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Then I owe you one, John Sheppard."

Teyla's smile faltered. It suddenly occurred to her that John had not mentioned any other survivors.

"The rest of my team?"

He gently squeezed her hand.

"Bates suffered a head injury, but we treated him. At the moment, he's getting something to eat. Ford is missing in action."

Teyla closed her eyes in relief and sighed.

"How long have we been here?"

"We found you on Rhea two days ago. For a moment there, I'd thought I'd lost you."

John caressed her cheek and Teyla met his gaze. For a brief second, time seemed to stand still and the lines between dreams and reality blurred. The rush of emotion Teyla felt nearly brought tears to her eyes, but it was not her own. The overwhelming feelings of longing and desire belonged to John. Giving in to his need and hers, Teyla leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

John froze. He tried to resist the urge to lose himself in her warmth, but it felt as if his brain had shut down and his body had taken over. The feel of her lips on his sent shots of white heat down his spine, sapping his will power. Gently, he began to nibble on Teyla's lips until she opened for him and allowed his tongue to explore the contours of her mouth. He groaned, savoring the taste of her. It had been months since he'd last dreamed of them being together, but the real thing far surpassed anything that he could conjure in his mind.

Teyla titled her head to the side, giving John access to the full length of her neck. She sighed with pleasure as another shiver of desire shook her and leaned into his chest. The blanket once used to cover her nakedness was now forgotten and the need to feel John's skin against her own was the driving force behind Teyla's actions. Her hands explored the width of his shoulders and the muscles of his back before settling at his shirt's waistband. They separated briefly as she pulled the shirt over his head and came together again when Teyla tossed it to the floor. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips. The tickle of John's chest hair against her breast combined with the warmth of his mouth and the slick wetness of his tongue made Teyla's skin tingle all over. The slow burning heat that had been building between her thighs intensified. She wanted, needed, to feel him inside her now.

John rested his forehead against Teyla's when he felt her hands at the front of his pants. He tried to catch his breath, but it was no use. His heart beat to wildly. He clenched his teeth to stifle a moan, but even that he could not do. The pleasure of Teyla's hands stroking the length of him was too much to endure. He stepped away kicking off his shoes and pants before joining her on top of the infirmary bed.

Teyla bit down on her lip to muffle the scream of ecstasy that tried to escape. The feel of John inside her, thrusting deeper and deeper, the weight of him, their scent, she felt as if she would go insane with pleasure. She clawed at his back urging him on, fearing that he would stop. Every touch, kiss, bite and scratch spurred them on, intensifying their pleasure, driving them to the brink. And there was something else. They both felt it. She could see it in his eyes. Something within their grasp. It whispered to them, taunted them. It promised even more pleasure and a sense of awareness like nothing they had ever known.

John thrust deep and felt the world fracture around him. Teyla's scream of release told him that she too had been consumed by the same white heat as he. Moments pasted before he began to slow and finally grow still. John buried his face in the warmth of Teyla's neck and sighed. _Teyla._ He felt her hand caress the nape of his neck.

"Yes?"

John rose and met her gaze. _You can hear me?_

Teyla's brow knotted.

"Of course I can hear you. You're right here."

It wasn't until the words had left her mouth that she realized he hadn't used his.

* * *

Teyla propped her elbow against the pillow and stared down at John. 

"Are you serious?"

John stretched, glad to be in his own bed instead of the narrow one in the infirmary.

"It's not something that I would joke about."

Teyla suddenly grew quiet. For the past few hours they'd talked of all the things they were never able to share in their dreams. Teyla told John of her childhood growing up on Rhea. How her mother died when she was young and her father, the town sheriff, raised her on his own. She talked of the days she spent playing and hunting in the Echo Caves and how she, Aiden and Logan had become friends. She also told of her father's death, which had left her a ward of the Colonial government, of her subsequent move to the Capital City on Nourdon and how she'd eventually become a Colonial Agent.

John talked of his past as well. Of how he'd lost his parents in a car accident at an early age and was taken in by his great aunt. Of his dreams of becoming a Colonial Agent, as his father once was, and how his first mission had nearly been his last. He told of the bond that he, Ronon and Evan shared from being the only survivors of that mission and how they'd worked together ever since.

But, John's first mission had been no ordinary capture and escape as he'd described it. Every agent was captured sooner or later, it was a hazard of the job, but what John referred to was something totally different. Teyla'd heard the stories, just like everyone else. Of the five teams, fifteen men total, sent to shut down a large criminal operation, only never to be heard from again. Hundreds of search teams and thousands of man hours were spent looking for them and had come up empty. The agents had completely disappeared from the Colonial radar. Until one day, nearly a year later, three of them returned. They were malnourished and haggard, but they were alive; unlike the others. They'd told of their imprisonment in an underground mining camp and the torture that they endured, of the deaths of their comrades and their eventual escape. Their story had become legend.

John slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What is it?"

"Your call sign is Atlantis_ Fifteen_."

John nodded.

Teyla frowned.

"So, my first vision of you….."

"Was while I was in prison."

"The fever, the bruises..."

He sighed.

"There were five of us when tried to escape, but there was a cave in. Ronon, Evan and I made it back before the guards could find us, but because it was Colonial bodies that were found under the rubble we were beaten due to association. They couldn't prove it, but they _knew_ we were involved. We escaped three months later, thanks to you."

Teyla paused.

"What do you mean?"

"In prison, we had limited access to water and no access to medicine. Ronon and Evan were able to bind my ribs, but that was the only thing that they could do. They had to leave me during the day to work the mines and were too exhausted when they returned to do anything but sleep. If you hadn't stayed with me that night, when the fever spiked, I would have died. You healed me."

She shook her head.

"How is that possible? How is it that we've never met before and yet know so much about each other? The dreams, you finding me at the caves and now reading each others thoughts?"

John lay back against the pillow.

"I've always believed that our dreams, or visions, were a way for us to find each other. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if we could have talked like we can now, but…."

He shrugged.

"I've been searching, not just for you, but for answers. So far, I haven't found any."

John looked at her.

"The most important thing for me was finding you; for us to be together. The rest will come in time."

Teyla snuggled close to John's side and closed her eyes. He was right. Their being together was more important. After they resolved the issue of Aiden's disappearance, they would find their answers. She just needed to have a little patience.

The lights in the bedroom slowly dimmed until there was complete darkness.

"Good night, Teyla."

She wiggled into a more comfortable position and sighed.

"Good night, John."

He placed his arms around her and kissed her brow.

"Sweet dreams."


	4. Part 2, Chap 1: Relationships

**Title: **The Enemy Within

**Series: **Stargate Atlantis

**Theme: **Alternate Universe

**Characters: **John & Teyla; select cast of SGA

**Rating/Warning: **R/Sexual Situations/Language

**Summary: **She'd known that it would come to this and was willing to play her part.

**Links: **http://devinem27 dot livejournal dot com

**Part 2: The Past & Present**

**Chapter 1: Relationships**

_It was like a large grey cloud, floating high in the sky, blocking out the rays of the midday sun. But this was no cloud, it was a ship and while its presence brought excitement and curiosity for some, there where others who felt nothing but dread._

_For three days the He'Lorian ship had been orbiting their planet; its occupants requesting to settle on Mead Hy. They claimed to be what was left of a dying race, their home world, He'Lon, having been destroyed by war long ago. Less than two hundred in all, the He'Lorian people offered technology, information and much more for the privilege of calling Mead Hy their new home. _

_It was an offer that the governing council had found impossible to refuse. _

**Atlantis Fifteen, Space**

The next morning John walked into the dining area and greeted Ronon and Evan. After grabbing a cup of coffee he joined them at the table.

"Anything interesting happen last night?"

Evan glanced up from his meal.

"No. We made contact with the local law enforcement office on a few of the planets where Ford used to live. No one's seen him or the woman. They've gone underground."

Ronon eyed John.

"Do you think she knows where Aiden's hiding? Logan says he's not sure, but something tells me he's just stalling."

John shrugged.

"It's possible."

Ronon continued to stare at him.

"But do you think she'll tell us?"

John returned his gaze.

"Yes."

Ronon and Evan shared a look. Evan covered his grin by taking a sip from his coffee mug and then cleared his throat.

"So…"

He looked at John.

"..how is our sleeping beauty? You've been keeping quite the vigil since she was brought on board. Don't tell me you've been bitten by the _love _bug?"

John glanced at his teammates, who both stared back innocently, and smirked.

"Fuck off!"

Ronon and Evan erupted with laughter. Evan sobered enough to ask another question.

"Just what _have_ you been doing down in the infirmary these past few nights?"

John thought about the previous night, but didn't try to hide his smile.

"None of your damned business, that's wh-."

"She's gone!"

Logan hurried into the dining area.

"Teyla's not in the infirmary and I can't find her anywhere!"

Ronon and Evan began to rise from the table, but John's words gave them pause.

"She isn't missing. She's asleep."

Logan frowned.

"Where?"

John sighed.

"In one of the crew quarters."

"But I checked all of the unoccupied rooms. I even checked where I slept just in case she came looking for me. She wasn't there."

John's teammates shared another knowing look and relaxed into their seats. Evan took another sip of his coffee and watched as a wolfish grin slowly spread across Ronon's face.

John rose and headed for the stove to refresh his coffee.

"Don't worry Logan, she's fine. She'll wake up again shortly."

Logan watched as John moved from the table.

"She was up before and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, she woke last night, we talked and she moved into one of the crew quarters."

Logan stared.

"Crew quarters?"

John nodded.

"Yup."

Logan's frown grew. He knew Teyla wasn't in any of the empty crew quarters, he'd checked. The only other quarters were occupied by ….. Logan glanced across the room at Evan and Ronon, who'd suddenly become engrossed in their meals. He turned back to John and glared.

"She's in _your_ quarters?"

John sat his cup on the counter and turned to face Logan. It was pretty obvious that the other man was angry. John could understand that part of Logan's anger was actually concern for his friend, but the demanding tone in which he spoke and his nosey assumptions were getting on his damned nerves.

"I said no such thing."

Logan approached him.

"Yes, you did!"

John's face went blank and his voice grew low.

"No, I didn't."

Logna's face twisted into an ugly sneer.

"But that's what you were implying, isn't it!"

His head titled to the side.

"Well?! Answer me!"

John's blood was boiling with anger, but he didn't let it show. He fought the urge to strike out, but the thought of crushing Logan's windpipe did bring a smile to his face. He stepped forward until he and Logan stood nose to nose.

"I suggest you watch your tone and remember where the hell you are."

Evan could see a fight brewing and rose from his chair, but Ronon waved him back down.

"Let'em go. They need to get this settled. Besides, if it gets too bad we can always break it up."

Evan knew that Ronon was right, but he also knew that Logan had no idea what he was getting into. John was a very easy going person with an off sense of humor, but he often used that persona to cover deeper, often turbulent, feelings. The darker side of John, the side that still raged from a year of imprisonment and torture, that mingled easily with criminals and psychopaths, that became lethal when backed into a corner and forced to defend itself, was about to rear it's ugly head.

* * *

Teyla could hear the commotion coming from the far end of the ship's corridor. She was curious as to what was going on, but didn't quicken her pace. Something told her that she wouldn't like what she found. She'd tried reaching out to John with her mind, to hear his thoughts, but they were blocked from her. Whatever was going on, he didn't want her to know about it. 

When Teyla entered the dining area the room had grown very quiet. She saw an angry John pacing back and forth by the kitchenette, like some kind of caged animal, while a tall man with dreads leaned against the sink keeping watch. Another man, with dark hair, stood with Logan near the table. Teyla noticed that Logan was clutching his throat and seemed to have difficulty breathing. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. He turned in surprise.

"T..Teyla?"

The relief she heard in his voice briefly quelled her curiosity. She smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Logan, but you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Teyla glanced from Logan to the dark haired man.

"What happened?"

Neither replied, but they didn't really need to. The bruise that was beginning to swell over Logan's right eye said more than enough.

Teyla glanced at John, who watched her from the other side of the room.

_What happened?_

He frowned.

_There was a ...misunderstanding._

Teyla noticed Ronon watching them and glanced away.

_About what?_

John hesitated before responding.

_You……and where you slept last night._

Teyla sighed. Logan's temper, Logan's over protectiveness, Logan's jealous nature was something that she'd grown used to over the years. In truth, there were times when she couldn't tell one from the other they were so often present. She would have to talk to him privately and make him understand. Her relationship with John wasn't something he could try to control or something from which he could protect her. She didn't want him to.

Teyla turned back to Logan.

"We'll talk later."

* * *

"Four days ago we were contacted by Superintendent Caldwell. He said that he needed us to go on a possible rescue operation. The Colonial Security Division's Internal Affairs Office had been looking into a possible leak at Headquarters for the past month. They had a list of suspects, but it wasn't until a few days ago that they received intelligence confirming that the leak was Ford." 

Teyla frowned.

"Aiden Ford?!?"

Evan nodded.

"There was a serious concern that your cover had been blown and they sent us to extract you as quickly as possible."

"What information did they find?"

"Pictures of Aiden and Sonja Levingston taken a couple of weeks before your assignment."

Teyla's brow knotted.

"Why did it take so long for the pictures to materialize?"

John explained.

"The agent who took the photos was killed while out on assignment. He'd hidden the data chip on his ship. When his ship was located and searched it was recovered. The chip contained information and photos of the agent's killer. Capturing Aiden and Sonja together in the background was merely a stroke of luck."

Teyla sighed. Luck wasn't the word she would have used.

"You're telling me that Duncan Levingston knew that we were agents the whole time we were on Sula Prime."

Ronon shook his head.

"No, I don't think he found out until the night he was killed. I followed Aiden that afternoon and he and Sonya had a big argument. I believe that she told her brother after that, possibly out of spite."

Teyla grew quiet. She, Aiden and Logan had all grown up on Rhea together. They were more than just teammates, they were like family. But how Aiden could have let her walk into a possible trap, she'd never understand. He must have known that Sonja would talk and yet he'd said nothing. Aiden had stood by and watched his life and his career be thrown away. He'd betrayed his family and for what? A woman he couldn't trust and her murderous brother? It just didn't add up. Teyla needed to find Aiden. She needed answers to make sense of this mess, but to do that she would need John's help.

"Helping us escape from Sula Prime was only part of your mission, wasn't it?"

Evan glanced across the table at Ronon and then John, before responding to her question.

"When Athos Nine didn't arrive on Nourdon we were given new orders."

Teyla knew what those orders were, they all did. Becoming a rogue Colonial Agent was one of the most heinous crimes that a citizen could commit. By sharing intelligence with a known criminal, withholding vital information from a superior officer and being involved in the attempted murder of two fellow agents, Aiden had signed his own death warrant. It didn't matter if they were accidents or not. There would be no way to make amends, no second chances. Aiden would be brought to justice kicking and screaming, dead or alive.

Ronon glanced across the dining table at John. He knew that for some reason this woman was important to his friend. The bond they shared appeared to be very strong. It was as if they'd known each other for years, instead of a mere hours, the way they communicated through looks, nods and gestures. John trusted her without question. Ronon only hoped that she proved worthy of that trust or things were going to get quite…….interesting.

John knew that his teammates were waiting. They'd already waited two days for Teyla to recover, but if they waited any longer the trail could grow cold. He'd waited as long as he could, but time had run out. It wasn't that he didn't believe Teyla would give him the information he needed, but that he realized in her doing so any hope of saving Aiden would be lost. John knew that it would be hard for Teyla to let go, but the sooner she did, the sooner she could begin to heal and get on with her life.

John folded his hands on the table and glanced at Teyla.

"Do you have any idea of where Aiden would hide?"

Teyla bowed her head. She'd known that it would come to this and was willing to play her part. She just wished there was some other way. Teyla looked at John.

"Terra Flats on Highathon. Aiden lived there briefly after leaving Rhea, but it's not listed on his official profile. He's gone there on a few occasions since then, but only for short visits."

John rose from the table.

"I'll set a course. Highathon is on the outer rim of the solar system. It's only half a day's ride from here."

Logan looked up.

"Aiden won't go to Terra Flats. He knows that we would look for him there."

Ronon looked at Logan and smiled smugly.

"He'll go, because there's nothing to connect him to that location. The only two people that knew he'd ever lived there were officially declared dead yesterday morning. Here."

He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pants pocket and tossed it on the table.

"I printed a copy of your obituary. Check it out. It's a real tear jerker."


	5. Part 2, Chap 2: Allegiance

**Title: **The Enemy Within

**Series: **Stargate Atlantis

**Theme: **Alternate Universe

**Characters: **John & Teyla; select cast of SGA

**Rating/Warning: **R/Sexual Situations/Language

**Summary: **Aiden was not the man she'd thought he was; he was weak and gullible.

**Links: **http://devinem27 dot livejournal dot com

**Chapter 2: Allegiance**

_The technology that the He'Lorians brought to Mead Hy quickly made the planet a powerful trading center within the Nourdon solar system. Many traveled far and wide for the opportunity to meet with the new alien race, offering great riches in the hopes of luring them away. But the He'Lorians made it clear that their allegiance lay with the people of Mead Hy and that there was no other planet that they wished to call home. _

_It had taken the He'Lorians years to carefully select their new home from the hundreds of planets in the solar system and they refused to waver from their decision. This was the best solution. The benefits of settling on Mead Hy far outweighed any possible dangers. _

**City:Terra Flats, Planet:Highathon**

Ronon leaned over his drink and smothered a grin. He couldn't believe his luck. After nearly two hours of tossing back water downed drinks in this hell hole that someone had the nerve to call a bar, he'd finally hit the jackpot. Sonja Levingston sauntered through the room as if she owned the place. Looking at the clothes she wore, one could easily believe it. She stuck out like a sore thumb, flaunting her wealth in a place that catered mostly to the down on their luck, petty criminals and ex-cons. But Ronon didn't mind, it only made his job easier. People didn't like outsiders, especially if they had secrets of their own to hide and someone was always willing to trade information for currency. Ronon watched as Sonja glanced his way and smiled seductively. She was trapped. She just didn't know it yet.

Sonja was angry. It was becoming quite clear that associating herself with Aiden Ford had been a huge mistake. They'd done nothing, but argue since arriving on this heap. He was upset that she'd disposed of his friends on Rhea, but she had lost her brother. And though she'd hated Duncan with every fiber of her being, his death had certainly been more important than that of two Colonials.

The plan had been so simple. Aiden was to kill Duncan and she would take over as head of the family business. But instead of staying to support her, he'd run. She'd caught up with him on Rhea and tried to convince him to return to Sula Prime, but he'd refused. Even after ensuring he would be forced to cut all Colonial ties, he still chose to run and hide instead of staying to help her fight for what was rightfully hers. Aiden was not the man she'd thought he was; he was weak and gullible. If she hadn't lied and told him that she carried his child, he probably would have left her alone on that dusty little planet. Not that Terra Flats was any consolation prize, but for the moment it would have to do.

As Sonja made her way threw the smoke filled bar she spied the tall man with dreads across the room. She walked over to the bar, ordered a drink, eased onto the bar stool next to him and studied his profile. He was outrageously handsome, wild and rugged. No doubt sex with him would be anything but tame. Sonja smiled into her drink. He was exactly the type of man she was looking for.

Ronon stared at Sonja. He allowed his eyes to slowly travel down her form before returning to meet her gaze. He took a swig from his beer before turning away. Ronon began counting off the seconds in his head. He knew that a woman with an ego like Sonja's would only take being ignored for so long.

"Excuse me?"

Ronon covered another grin and arched his brow. Sonja placed her hand on his sleeve and leaned forward.

"Would you happen to have the time?"

He pointed glanced at the large clock on the far wall and then turned back to her.

"Six twenty."

Sonja giggled when she noticed the clock.

"Goodness, I can be so blind sometimes."

Ronon watched her, but didn't reply.

"Are you new to Terra Flats? I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

He nodded.

"Just here for the night. I'm having dock maintenance run a diagnostic on my ship."

Sonja's eyes glowed with excitement.

"You have a ship. Do you take on passengers?"

Ronon never got the chance to respond. An angry Aiden appear out of nowhere and pulled Sonja from her seat.

"Let's go!"

He glared at Ronon, who mockingly held up his hands in surrender. Aiden drug a screeching Sonja from the bar to the amusement of the other patrons. Ronon turned back to the bar and shook his head. He took another swig from his beer and watched in a large mirror as Evan quietly followed the arguing couple out of the front door.

**Atlantis Fifteen, Planet:Highathon**

Logan glanced around the small cargo bay of the ship. If Teyla needed to bring him here to talk, then it meant he'd done something to piss her off and she didn't want the others to hear her yelling. He watched as she paced back and forth, wondering why she put her trust in a man that she'd only just met. Sure, he was Colonial, but he was also a radical. The whole team was. They didn't use standard protocol, use a chain of command, they didn't do anything like a normal security team. Hell, it had taken him a full day to even realize that John was the so called 'commander' of the team.

Logan didn't like it. He preferred policy, procedure, rules and regulations. He liked things by the book; clear and defined. _Atlantis Fifteen_; they were anything but, clear and defined. Logan could admit that they'd survived a nightmare and he respected that, but he didn't believe that that gave them any special privileges. They needed to be held by the same book as everyone else. Sure, they always caught their prey, but how they'd caught it had been in question more times than one could count. And these were the people that he had to trust to get Aiden home? Logan shook his head. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Please tell me you weren't arguing with John about where I slept last night."

Logan looked at Teyla.

"He said that you two had slept together and I took offense."

She frowned.

"Those were his actual words? That we'd 'slept together'?"

Logan twisted his lips.

"No, he said that you were 'in crew quarters', but the implication was clear. I had just checked all of the empty ones. Everyone could tell that he meant his quarters. So, I called him on it."

Teyla folded her arms and sighed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was in his quarters because _I_ wanted to be there. I'm not going to try and hide the fact that John and I are involved. Something that we will never discuss again, by the way, but what I'd like to know is what makes you think you have the right to interfere?"

Teyla's question made Logan feel uneasy. He never discussed his feelings for her and she never openly discussed her personal relationships. It was an unspoken agreement that they'd maintained for many years, until now. Logan frowned.

"Are you two that serious?"

She looked Logan in the eye.

"I love him."

He drew back as if she'd slapped him.

"But you just met the man!"

"I don't care, besides there's a history here that you know nothing about."

He stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Well, enlighten me! Explain to me why you trust this man more than you trust me. I thought _I_ was your friend. I thought _we_ were a team. When were you going tell me about this 'deep relationship' of yours?"

Teyla glared at Logan.

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't want to hear about my relationships with anyone, but you. _Our_ team. _Our_ friendship. I've tried to talk to you, but you didn't want to hear it. Only Aiden-."

Teyla sighed and glanced away. Now wasn't the time for this discussion, besides there was nothing that she could say to make him understand. They had more important issues that needed to be resolved. Teyla only hoped that Logan and John were both mature enough to put their personal feelings aside and work together as a team. Teyla sighed and turned back to Logan.

"I've known John for as nearly as long as I've known you. He helped me escape Jezebel's by killing Duncan and if it hadn't been for him _we_ would have died on Rhea. His mission is to bring Aiden back dead or alive, but out of respect for a fellow Colonial, he would prefer that it be the latter. You can stand here and argue or _we_ can go out there and try to help him bring _our_ friend home safe."

"Teyla."

She and Bates both glanced up to the small walkway overhead. John looked down at them.

"We've found them."

* * *

Teyla could see the small cabin some forty feet away. It was made to blend in with its tropical surroundings, appearing almost invisible to the casual observer. She probably would have over looked it herself had it not been for the shrill sound of Sonja's voice coming from the distance. Evan had mentioned that they'd been arguing non-stop from the moment they'd left the bar in town and after an hour, things still hadn't died down. 

Deciding to use the distraction to their advantage, the two teams had taken up positions around the cabin and were slowly closing in. They made a point of being extra cautious. Aiden was an agent and they knew to expect booby traps that could possibly give away their presence. After disassembling five, they finally reached the outside of the building and prepared to apprehend its two unsuspecting occupants.

* * *

"There is no baby. Do I _really_ look that stupid? You can't even take care of yourself let alone a child." 

Aiden glared at Sonja. Any affection that he'd felt for her had died on Rhea when with Teyla took her last breath. It had been her news of the child that had prevented him from deserting her then and now he'd found that that too was yet another one of her tricks. The relief Aiden felt knowing that he was free of Sonja, was overshadowed by his anger at being lied to.

"I've been taking care of you these last few days, seems like I handle children pretty well."

Sonja turned from her travel case.

"Taken care? Taken care! Have you looked around this place? This shack in the middle of nothing, outside of nowhere! Dogs live better than this! You may be used to living like this, but I've never…..!"

Sonja looked around the small cabin, which seemed more like a cave, and felt a shiver of disgust.

"I'm getting the hell out of here."

Aiden folded his arms.

"And how, pray tell, do you intend to do that?"

Sonja turned back to her suitcase.

"I have money."

Aiden frowned, growing angrier with each uncovered lie.

"What?! I thought you said it was all gone?!"

She glanced over her shoulder and shook her head.

"Spineless and stupid. I'm going to use _my_ money to pay that guy from the bar to fly me off this dung heap."

Sonja saw Aiden crossing the room and reached into the secret compartment of her case. When he pulled her arm, turning her around, she pointed a gun at his chest. Aiden backed up in surprise. Sonja smirked.

"Watch it, or you'll end up like your little friend on Rhea."

Aiden frowned.

"I should have turned you in the moment I realized who you were-."

Suddenly all hell broke lose. The sound of breaking glass and wood filled the room. Men carrying guns appeared all around them. There was no escape.

"Put the weapon down!"

Sonja and Aiden glanced at the door as a woman entered the room. Aiden stared in disbelief and joy.

"Teyla?"

Sonja frowned. She glanced from the woman at the door to a man watching from a window and wondered if she were losing her mind. They were dead. She knew because she'd killed them. There was no way in hell that they could be alive unless…… She turned at a noise on her left and immediately recognized the man from the bar. It was a trap! They'd faked the whole thing. Her bumping into Aiden, killing Duncan, running from the Colonials, it was all some elaborate ruse to put her in prison. Sonja could feel her rage building. She looked at Aiden and lifted her gun higher.

"You lying son of a bitch."

Aiden's eyes grew wide.

"Sonja, no!"


	6. Part 2, Chap 3: Shattered

**Title: **The Enemy Within

**Series: **Stargate Atlantis

**Theme: **Alternate Universe

**Characters: **John & Teyla; select cast of SGA

**Rating/Warning: **R/Sexual Situations/Language

**Summary: **She'd had a feeling that it would come to this. First Aiden and now Logan too.

**Links: **devinem27 dot livejournal dot com

**Chapter 3: Shattered **

_They called it the Kaylonic Plague. An illness that appeared and spread just as quickly as it vanished, but the results were devastating. Many fell ill, including all of the He'Lorians, but as the Meadian people began to recover, they soon realized that their alien brothers and sisters would not. _

_The He'Lorians were moved to a special military medical facility were they could be cared for. The planet's finest doctors diligently worked to find a cure, but their efforts were in vain. One by one the He'Lorians succumbed to the plague, taking their vast knowledge and the hopes of the Meadian people with them._

**Capital City, Planet: Nourdon**

Teyla slipped the black band from the sleeve of her uniform and tossed it on the living room table. She walked over to the balcony door and gazed out at the darkly clouded sky. It was a dismal day, bleak, dreary, mirroring Teyla's inner turmoil. Suffering a near death experience, a rift with Logan and the betrayal and loss of Aiden all wore heavily on her mind.

Last week had been easier, but last week she'd had John. He and his team had handled the recovery and transport of Aiden's body and kept Headquarters briefed on their status until they arrived on Nourdon. John had stayed through the questioning, the debriefing and the funeral. He'd consoled Teyla in her time of grief, offering what support and comfort that he could.

Shortly after the funeral, John had pulled Teyla aside and said that he and his team intended to leave that next morning. They were taking some much needed vacation time and he'd invited her to come along with him. Teyla had asked for time to decide. There were things that needed to be done. She and Logan were listed as the next of kin in Aiden's will and were responsible for the gathering and storage of his belongings. But Teyla had yet to contact Logan and seemed to have a hard time finding the energy to do so.

She sighed, watching as heavy drops of rain fell from the sky. Teyla turned from her view when the door bell chimed. She was surprised to find Logan outside her door, but quickly let him in. He looked tired, but made an effort to smile.

"How are you?"

Teyla's lips curved. They'd just seen each other at Aiden's funeral a few hours ago, but at the time words hadn't been necessary. Having to make small talk now felt strange.

"Good. You?"

He nodded.

"Good."

Logan grew silent for a moment. He stood in the middle of the living room and studied his shoes, trying to gather the words in his mind.

"Look Teyla, we've worked together as a team for a long time, but ……I think it may be time for us to go our separate ways."

Teyla felt her shoulders slump. She'd had a feeling that it would come to this. First Aiden and now Logan too.

Logan looked into her eyes.

"You know how I feel about you. I've always cared for you and I always will. _But,_ it's pretty obvious that you and I will never have the kind of relationship that I had hoped for. You've found John and what you two have is very special."

This time his smile was sincere.

"You've finally found the man of your dreams and you two deserve to be happy."

Teyla's brow knotted.

"What?"

Logan grinned.

"I used to think that you were just picky, but the truth is you were just waiting for him, weren't you? Your imaginary friend with the wild dark hair and the 'dreamy' smile."

She sighed, finally getting the joke.

Logan took one look at her face and chuckled.

"How old were you, twelve, thirteen, when you told us that story? Aiden and I teased for weeks after that."

He shook his head, the laughter slowly fading from his face.

"Look, you've found what makes you happy and you don't need me around causing problems. I need to go out and find what makes _me_ happy, but I don't think I can do that unless we're apart."

Logan looked at her.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Teyla nodded.

"Yes, I understand."

Logan let out a long sigh of relief and smiled.

"Good."

He glanced around the room.

"So, when are you leaving?"

Teyla arched a brow in question.

"Leaving? To go where?"

"I ran into Ronon, he said they were leaving in the morning. I assumed you'd be going with them."

Teyla turned from Logan and sat on the sofa.

"I was considering it, but I can't. There's still so much to do. We need to take care of Aiden's things and-."

"I'll do it."

"But-."

"_I'll do it."_

Teyla glanced up at Logan.

"This is _our_ responsibility. I won't leave you holding the bag."

Logan sat next to her.

"Teyla, we both know what Aiden wanted to happen when he died and I'll ensure that his wishes are honored. This has been hard for both of us, but I know that it's really been hard for you. You always tried to protect us, you were always looking out for us and you always put us first. For once, take some time for yourself. I'll take care of everything here."

Logan was right. Teyla did need to get away for awhile. She needed time to reflect and to come to terms with the changes in her life; something that she knew she wouldn't get done here. Teyla reached for his hand.

"Thank you, I will."

He gently squeezed her hand and rose from the sofa. Teyla followed Logan to the door. As he turned to face her, she gave him a long hug. When it ended Logan grinned.

"Take care of yourself, Teyla."

She caressed his check.

"I hope you find the happiness that you're looking for."

Logan's eyes grew sad.

"If you ever need me…..."

Teyla nodded.

"I know."

* * *

The heavy thud of a duffle bag hitting the floor drew John's eyes away from the console. He turned and watched as Teyla slowly crossed the ship's bridge. John couldn't help the smile that curved his lips.

"Decide to join us?"

Teyla paused beside him and took a moment, pondering his question, then shook her head.

"No, just dropping off a little laundry."

John laughed as he pulled her down onto his lap and gave her a kiss.

"I was just thinking about you."

Teyla smiled seductively.

"Oh really?"

He smirked.

"Yes, I was about to call and tell you to get your ass in gear."

John tilted his head.

"So, what made you change your mind?"

Teyla smirked.

"I asked for more _time, _remember. I didn't say no."

He stared at her.

"Just because I wasn't reading your thoughts, doesn't mean I wasn't reading _you_. When I asked you to come with us your body language, your expression, everything about you said that you didn't want to. So, what changed your mind?"

Teyla tried to stand, but John's arm tightened around her waist. She glanced out of the ship's large window at nothing in particular.

"It's not that I didn't want to, but I didn't think that I should. There are still a few things of Aiden's that need seeing to, but Logan's agreed to take care of them."

Teyla glanced away to hide the tears gathering in her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He came by after the funeral and told me that he was leaving. I knew it was going to happen. I knew it, but it still hurts. Logan and Aiden were my family……my responsibility. I've always tried to watch over them, like when we were young. To keep us together, but I failed."

Teyla took another deep breath, but this time there was no stopping the tears that spilled from her eyes. She turned readily accepting John's embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. Losing Adien one week and what felt like the loss of Logan the next was turning out to be more than she could handle. All of a sudden her family was gone, just as when her father had been taken so many years ago. And once again she was left to pick up the pieces and start anew. Teyla felt John's hand slowly caressing her back and closed her eyes. At least this time she wasn't alone.


	7. Epilogue

**Title: **The Enemy Within

**Series: **Stargate Atlantis

**Theme: **Alternate Universe

**Characters: **John & Teyla; select cast of SGA

**Rating/Warning: **R/Sexual Situations/Language

**Summary: **After years of carrying the burden of her secret, it felt good to finally have some understanding of why and how they were connected.

**Links: **devinem27 dot livejournal dot com

**Epilogue**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Space, Atlantis Fifteen **

Evan, Ronon, John and Teyla were having dinner when the communication signal activated. John sighed as he rose from the table and made his way across the room. He paused near the doorway and opened the comm channel. John glanced at the disgruntled face of Dr. Rodney McKay, one of Nourdon's leading astrophysicists, and sighed.

"What is it, Rodney?"

An irritated voice came out of the speaker.

"What is it?? What kind of greeting is that??"

John leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"It's the kind of greeting that says I'm busy."

Rodney smirked.

"What? Treating your latest 'hot date' to a scenic view of the bridge?"

Teyla's sudden yelp was all the confirmation that Dr. McKay needed. He rolled his eyes.

John glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Ronon trying to dodge Teyla's punch, then turned back to the screen.

"What is it, Rodney?"

Dr. McKay tried to look over John's shoulder.

"Is she cute?"

"Rodney!"

McKay frowned.

"You don't have to shout!"

John clinched his teeth.

"_McKay."_

The scientist sighed.

"After all the trouble I went through for you, you'd think I'd get a little respect."

John arched his brow.

"What trouble?"

"Your telepaths. I've found them and they were a lot closer to home than either of us realized."

John straightened, his heart beating so loud he could hardly hear.

"You found-?"

"…..the He'Lorians."

John frowned.

"The He'Lorians? They were advanced, but there's no mention of them being telepaths."

Rodney smirked knowingly.

"That depends on the source of your information, my dear boy. I'm sending you a classified data burst over a secured line. These documents discuss the He'Lorians physiology and the terms of agreement which led to their settlement on Mead Hy. It's a very interesting read. Superintendent Caldwell also has a message attached to the burst as well. Happy reading and you're welcome."

* * *

John trailed his fingers over Teyla's hip and down her thigh, causing her to giggle and wiggle her behind. Before she could pull away, he rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs. John smiled down at her and captured her lips in a deep, lazy kiss. Teyla gazed up at his smug expression and arched a brow.

"You look very satisfied with yourself."

John's grin spread into a full smile.

"We've shared a mental link since before you were even born. You've always been with me, in my subconscious, waiting for that moment when my mind instinctively reached out to yours. We are _destined_ to be together; to be mates. I'm the only man in the universe that can truly make you happy. I have to admit, it's a bit of an ego boost."

Teyla smiled, feeling a sense of relief. After years of carrying the burden of her secret, it felt good to finally have some understanding of why and how she and John were connected.

"You know, the word mate implies a long term relationship."

John returned her gaze.

"Yes, it does."

She tugged at his ear.

"Almost. ...permanent."

He agreed.

"Yup, pretty much."

Teyla's gaze lowered to his neck.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

John lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, it's what I've always wanted. What about you?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it's what I want."

He smiled.

"Good, then it's settled."

John captured her lips in a gentle kiss. When it ended, his brow knotted in question.

"Have you ever been on a four man team?"


End file.
